


There Still A Reason To Fight

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Positivity, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Health Awareness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Bucky is working hard to recover and some days are worse than others. To help the general public understand,  the Avengers, with the help of y/n start a campaign for body positivity and mental health awareness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this, it was supposed to be a one-shot but oh well.

The Avengers had finally taken the day off. Tony had declared they needed a mental health day and dragged them all to Coney Island for some fun. They'd had fun, despite Steve getting sick after too many turns on the cyclone. Bucky hadn't fared much better but they now knew how many times they could ride it with their increased abilities.   
Everything had been going so well until they decided to play the games which of course ended in a competition between Natasha, Bucky and Clint.   
Being expert shooters, they were soon winning giant teddy bears for any children nearby, until the managers made them stop at least.   
As soon as they stepped away from the games, things took a turn for the worst when they were suddenly swarmed with people.   
They were being pushed and shoved, phones being shoved in their faces. It was too much. Especially for Bucky who was fighting back tears as a panic attack loomed over him “please...please stop, leave me alone….I don't want to take pictures.”   
Steve tries to grab him but it's hard to fight through the sea of people. Before he can reach him, a roar booms over the crowd “please, just leave me the fuck alone!” Bucky gasps as the crowd suddenly backs away before he hits his knees, fingers tangled in his hair as sobs RIP from his throat “please, it's t-too loud. T-too many people. I c-can’t handle it.”   
“Back away, please. He's been through so much, you can't just expect him to be able to take all of this. Put yourselves in his shoes, please?!” Steve rushes to his friends side, in his panic, Bucky's hair had caught in some of the grooves in his metal hand and Steve waves over Peter to help him free the hand.   
The crowd is silent, no one had meant to cause him to panic. They'd simply been overcome with the excitement that they let themselves get caught up in it. But now, watching the man they'd all been rushing to meet, sit on his knees and sob while his friends helped him before holding him close….it made them feel ashamed of their actions.   
Finally, a young woman steps forward to help and when he looks up, he meets her kind eyes “we're so sorry Sergeant Barnes. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. We don't know details, but we all know what you went through and acted without thinking.”   
Bucky sniffs, wiping his eyes as he listens to her “I...I didn't want to scare anyone. I just couldn't breathe.”   
She finds her heart breaking again “you have nothing to apologize for sweetie. My name is y/n y/l/n” y/n smiles and sticks her hand out, sighing inwardly when he takes her hand “James Barnes. Most people call me Bucky.”   
“It's nice to formally meet you Bucky. I have an idea, it's something I'd been thinking about for a while now and I could use all of your help. But only if everyone wants to.” She looks up, finding them all smiling before Tony reaches down and pulls her to her feet   
“Come by the tower on Tuesday, we'll talk about it then. For now, we're gonna get home.” He smiles charmingly as the crowd disperses.   
As they walk away, Bucky looks back. He can see the small smile on Steve's face before Steve throws an arm around him “how ya feel pal?”   
“Better now, thanks Steve. M'sorry I ruined today's outing.”   
“Nonsense manchurian candidate, we're all just relieved you didn't stab anyone.” Tony's comment is just what they needed to break the tension and they all laugh as they climb into the limousine.   
Back at the games, the crowd has dispersed, the situation seemingly forgotten as parents began focusing on their children again.   
Standing alone, lost in thought, is y/n. Her mind on the scared blue eyes of the sergeant. She finally manages to snap out of it before she smiles and rushes to her car. She has to get home and write out all of her ideas. If she has her way, the Avengers body positive and mental health awareness campaign will begin soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n comes to talk to the Avengers and is surprised by the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this, it's very dear to my heart. As always comments and kudos are very welcome.

Things had been crazy for both the Avengers and y/n but Tuesday was finally here and she was riding the elevator up to the Towers private area. She'd expected to meet in a conference room but apparently they wanted things to be informal which was just fine with her.   
Stepping out of the elevator, she followed Fridays instructions to the common room where all the Avengers were there, relaxing on couches and chairs around the room. Tony spots her first and gets up to greet her “miss y/l/n, I'm so glad you could make it.” He takes her hand and leads her over.   
“Please, call me y/n, Mr. Stark.”   
“Well then you have to call me Tony, we prefer things less formal around here. So kick off those heels, find a spot to sit and tell us your idea.”   
A soft giggle bubbles up as she does as asked. All of her nerves quickly dissipating at his warm greeting and the equally warm smiles coming from the others, even Bucky looked relaxed and happy so she felt better. Having spent the week racked with guilt, it was a relief to see him smiling.   
Steve leans forward, a curious look on his face “so y/n, tell us this idea you had.”   
“Well, this is kinda gonna be personal for y'all, so I understand if it's something some or all of you don't want to do.”   
“Just tell us everything up front and we'll each decide what we're comfortable with.”   
“Ok” she takes a deep breath before speaking, this being close to her own heart as well. “I know all of y'all have scars,physical, emotional and mental. I was thinking that a body positive and mental health awareness campaign could be something that would really help the public and y'all. It would mean opening up about your personal experiences and if you were comfortable, pictures that bare the scars.”   
The room falls silent, this is a heavy topic and they all need to think it over carefully. Finally, Bucky steps forward to everyone's surprise “I'll do it. I….I know that a lot of people see me as a criminal but most see me as a hero for some reason” he waves off their immediate defense of him “no, I know what people think and why they do it. It's ok, people have a right to be angry. But many people deal with body dysmorphia, depression, anxiety. Just like me. I see this arm...and while it's not the one that hurt and killed so many people, it's still a reminder for me. I'd like to talk about it, I'd like to….to bare my scars for them to see, I'd like to take pictures with the arm on and off. Tony, you have scars, so does Natasha, Bruce has stretch marks and is always in pain. Stephen has his hands. Steve still struggles because he was always so small and he often struggles with being so big. Sam has been through so much as has everyone else, I think we should do this. I think we should do what we can. And so does Winter.”   
Everyone gasps, yes they know the assassin, they've all met him but he's not normally so forthcoming, preferring his privacy. But if he's willing, they are too, they'll stand with their brothers in this.   
“We'll do it.” Wanda speaks what they're all thinking, bringing a bright smile and tears to y/n's face.   
“Thank you, thank you all so much. This means so much to me and it will to others as well.”   
They all smile before moving closer, this is going to take a lot of planning but it's a labor of love for all of them. A chance to show people that they're not alone.


End file.
